


there’s a crack in my soul you thought was a smile

by Pixeled



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Hojo is a despicable person but I love writing him, I’m a questionable person I’m sorry, M/M, Power Play, Rape, The actual rape is not detailed, Yes the metal slab is a reference to an autopsy table, Yes the stirrups refer to Lucrecia giving birth, non-con, this was supposed to be dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: It should have been a red flag.
Relationships: Hojo/Vincent Valentine
Kudos: 19





	there’s a crack in my soul you thought was a smile

**Author's Note:**

> To Marilyn Manson’s “Leave A Scar”
> 
> This was supposed to be dub-con but writing things is funny like that.

It started small. Ambiguous comments. His eyes, the way his suit fit, how he looked sleeping under the tree on his break.

Then it progressed.

When Professor Hojo wasn’t in the lab, he sought Vincent out, made him do the most menial of tasks while he watched, made comments on the quality of the work. He tried to tell him he wasn’t here to be a maid, but Hojo put a finger to Vincent’s lips. “You’re here to do whatever I say you do.”

It should have been a red flag.

One day Hojo commanded Vincent come into the lab. Despite being there to protect him and the others, he still reflexively checked his sidearm.

“Hand me that,” Hojo said, smile on his face.

“Hand you my gun?” Vincent asked hesitantly.

“Are you in danger?” Hojo asked.

“I don’t know. Am I?” Vincent asked, trying to read Hojo’s intentions.

“Your gun, please,” Hojo said, voice like honey and a swarm of bees.

Vincent unzipped his suit jacket, pulled the gun out of its holster, spun it around in his hand with a flourish so he could hand it over by the butt, then he started to fix his suit jacket.

“Take that off. And the holster.”

“Excuse me?” Vincent asked, getting annoyed now.

“You heard me.”

Vincent’s jaw tightened as he shrugged out of his suit jacket, folded it, and draped it on a table covered with notes that were literally indecipherable.

“Holster. Suspenders.”

Vincent took off those too.

“What is this?” Vincent asked, a growl in his voice.

“They sent such a pretty young thing. You must be bored. No action. Well, almost no action. You and your pretty cock have certainly caught Dr. Crescent’s eye. I heard you were sent here because the Director of the Turks himself didn’t want to deal with you. It’s almost like termination, isn’t it? Without the gun in your skull. Well, well, did you know that I send Veld weekly evaluations on your work?”

Veld’s name in Hojo’s mouth made Vincent angry.

“I do hope you don’t think Dr. Crescent’s interest in you is genuine,” Hojo said, smiling again. That smile was a knife in the back in the dark—devious, cowardly. “We are to marry.”

Vincent looked away, hands balling into fists.

“Did you know she fucked your father?”

The flash of anger in Vincent’s eyes made Hojo smile wider.

“Oh yes, they worked extensively together. In fact, when your father lay dying because his life’s work—which he abandoned you for, as you know—turned on him, he told Dr. Crescent to tell you that he said he was sorry, that he loved you. He never told you he loved you, did he? I presume he said this because he left others to raise you and then you became nothing more than a killing machine with no free will. A mad dog on a chain leash. I bet Dr. Crescent didn’t tell you any of that, did she?”

“No,” Vincent said in a small voice.

“What was that? Speak up, boy.”

“I said no. No, I didn’t know.”

“I’d ask you how that feels, but I don’t particularly care. Take your shoes, pants, and underwear off.”

“What?” Vincent growled. “I’m not—no!”

Hojo brandished the gun, pointed it at Vincent, cocked it. “Oh, I think you will. If you die—which I can cover up, by the way, you attacked me first—they’ll just send a replacement. That’s how valuable you are. It’s comedy, or perhaps tragedy. Your family name is so notorious. The Valentines are a long line of influential people—movers and shakers. And you? The Great Vincent Valentine, a disappointment. Someone who will never be missed. I kill you now, and your family line dies with you. Sure, you have cousins, other family, but you’re the direct heir to the Valentine estate, are you not? Not that any child of yours will be legitimate. Not that you’re getting that estate. You forfeited that when you became a Turk. Did you know that? Now, do as I say.”

Vincent stripped the rest of the way, looking away.

“Get on that table,” Hojo said, indicating a metal slab with a paper sheet covering it that had stirrups and an adjustable head. Vincent looked at it, then looked back at Hojo. He slid the safety back on the gun, put it down and approached Vincent. Vincent hopped onto the table. “Slide down, lay down, and put your feet in the stirrups,” Hojo commanded.

This wasn’t right and wherever it was going Vincent wanted no part of it. The gun was far enough away not to be a threat. He could kick Hojo in the face hard enough to knock him out, then get redressed and leave.

But he might be executed for hurting Hojo.

He was fucked. That’s why Hojo put the gun so far away. He wasn’t afraid of Vincent. He wasn’t afraid of anything. He could do whatever he wanted to Vincent without any repercussions. So Vincent put his feet in the stirrups, which made his thighs part.

“When I’m done with you, you’ll be stained for the rest of your life. I’m going to fuck you over so badly. I’m going to leave a deep scar in your heart.”

It was so much worse than Vincent thought, and when Hojo was done, he patted his thigh and gave him a cracked smile that was worse than a bullet in his heart.

Hojo watched him dress again, handed him back his gun butt first.

“I’ll be in my study. Bring me tea. And make sure you make it stronger this time. You’re useless.”

Vincent left the lab with tears in his eyes.


End file.
